


Do Not Open

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't look in the fridge!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nishi_shinji's birthday; happy birthday to her! This form is the 221b ficlet, which must contain 221 words, the last word beginning with b.

" _Don't look in the fridge_!" Sherlock yells from the sitting-room.

"Didn't know you were back," John grumbles.

He'd only __taken__ the extra shift last night because Sherlock was away. It's 6 o'clock and he's exhausted. He wants tea. _Now_.

Fuck knows what's in the fridge _this_ time. Probably not a severed head, because Sherlock doesn't usually repeat himself.

Today of all days he would really like a nice cup of tea and then _bed_. Not a stand-up row with the world's only consulting detective. But it looks as if _that_ wish isn't going to be granted either.

John opens the fridge door, bracing himself. No body parts on view. They're probably just lurking in that big white box though. _Bloody_ Sherlock.

The milk's at the back of the fridge so he has to pull the box out.

"I said _don't_!"

John just registers that Sherlock's naked and aroused; then the box pops open, startling him so much he nearly drops it.

"Spoiled my _surprise,_ " Sherlock complains. "Where _were_ you?"

"Hospital. Night shift," John says. "Is that chocolate fudge cake?"

"The cake's for later, really," Sherlock says with an insinuating expression, "but you might want to try some of the icing now."

"You _remembered_ ," John says.

"Idiot," says Sherlock, pulling him in close for a kiss. "Of course I did. Happy birthday."


End file.
